The Light and the Broken Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam has been tricked back into the Cage with Lucifer and he is not alone. Angie is also in there and the both learn that Lucifer knows a few things about them. Tag to O' Brother Where Are Thou. Submitted for #truesoulmonth on DeviantArt.


**The Light and the Broken Light**

She never thought that she would be in this place again. Never again she thought she would be in the place where there was nowhere to run and to hide. Then again she would have never thought she would be standing in front of _him_ , in the flesh so to speak. But it was a bit naïve on her part since nothing ever was simple in her life no matter how badly she wanted it.

Deep down, she always waited for the other proverbial shoe to drop. It wasn't that she was a pessimist; some would call her a realist. It was more because she knew deep down that she would never be free of the burdens she carried. The load may be lightened but never gone and in truth she dreaded the day when it came because it always happened. What mattered the most was taken from her and she didn't know if she would be able to bounce back this time.

 _I have a special place for you. And Sammy can watch._

It was supposed to be warded. There was no way Lucifer should have been able to do what he did. Then again she never trusted that witch bitch Rowena. She tolerated Crowley but the witch… she wanted to rip her apart. The only reason she didn't was because it was a necessary evil and she had worked with enough of those during the centuries.

It was warded but the Cage had been damaged. And now she was back in the one place she knew there was no holds barred. She stared at the fallen angel with a bland expression as he looked at her and her love with that look of anticipation. It was something he had been planning ever since they escaped the place.

 _It wasn't God. It was me. But I do admit that he talked to you my pretty. After all, you were and still are the favorite._

It had been something she avoided talking about for a long time since she knew the boys' feelings about God in general. But when the subject came up with Sam suggesting a trip to the Cage… it was unavoidable. Especially since Caleb, the holy angel Buddha as she called him, showed up and ended up verifying it.

She had spoken to God. It was right around the time they learned of what Castiel was up to and his desire to open up Purgatory. And the subject was something that had Sam and Dean look at her like she had lost it. Maybe she had since then she was still having trouble telling what was real and what wasn't; she didn't have a freaking wall courtesy of Death to help her out with. But it was a very real conversation.

It was about roses. And God, at least his image, was that of an old man who tended them but he had a bit of an eccentric demeanor to him. It was like talking to Gabriel but not quite. The topic wasn't what Dean expected since he long accepted that she was one of God's unofficial Power Rangers since she could do things most normal things like her couldn't do. Sam had been thoughtful but she thought he was pitying her since that was not a good time for her mentally.

 _Roses are beautiful my child. They are simple but they carry in them all that beings are._

God had shown her different colored roses. Some were colors like that which came from a child's imagination. She had watched him water them and tend to them… like a parent does a child. She watched as he cooed over the baby buds that seemed to spring up out of nowhere and the transformations going from bud to flowering and then dying. There were some that were wilted and some had spots and she watched as he tutted over them.

 _Sometimes they get hurt or are in trouble and they need a helping hand._

That was when she got bold and asked Him flat out why he thought what was going on wasn't his problem. She didn't expect the saddened look he gave her, one full of regret. It had her stunned since she had her ideas of God based on what she had been taught. Yet the sight of a saddened old man tugged at her heart and she gave a hug to God. No one believed that she did but she remembered that distinctly.

It was a warm feeling, not that much different when she was cuddled next to Sam. But it was intense and yet she picked up on the sadness. And regret. She didn't understand what it meant but only that she felt the urge to make God feel better… as ridiculous as that sounded in her head. She did it and he accepted it and told her that she was everything he knew her to be. He also said something else…

"So… do you want to go first or Sammy?"

Angela looked at Lucifer. Her eyes narrowed at the fallen angel. Her tone was calm and low, "You want to punish me for something I supposedly did to you then go ahead."

Lucifer shook a warning finger, "Oh you did do something to me. But you're not going to get off that easily."

Angela looked at the devil with that look of willing to charge into battle and gave a little knowing smirk, "Of course not. You like to draw it out."

Lucifer chuckled but didn't deny it. He looked at Sam and Angela before saying, "I will draw it out. I will make you remember everything. It was my goal when you were first here but it didn't take. Then Darkness had to come and now…"

"So it is true then?" Sam had asked the question.

Lucifer looked at Sam, "Oh yes. My little pretty sister here was the one that fought Darkness. And if you think a chick fight is sexy… This was astronomical." He pointed at Angela as he continued, "She was the one that bound Darkness into the Mark and slapped it one me. So… she made me."

"Then I am sorry."

"Oh you're sorry now but you weren't then." Lucifer couldn't help but laugh at Angela and her attempt at apology. "In fact, you were particularly vindictive. Oh that's right. She killed you… Sam."

Angela blinked while trying to hide the shock that was certainly showing on Sam's face. She could sense it. This was a shocker to her but it made her wonder if it was part of Lucifer's original plan in the first place.

Lucifer watched the expression mostly on Sam's face and grinned, "You think I didn't know? I was there when God created you, sister. I watched the awe and wonder when instead of one he got two and the new favorites." He smiled as he paced in front of them. "He created a being of everything that he was, all the love, the protector of all… the Light."

"So Angie is an angel?"

"Yeah."

"Was," Angela corrected more to keep the record straight. "I have no grace."

Lucifer chortled at that. "You think in such small terms, my pretty. This is going to be fun making you remember. Who knows? Maybe Sammy here might remember."

Angela narrowed her eyes and growled, "You will not touch him." Her eyes flared and her powers began to make themselves known.

Lucifer took a step back a little surprised but not intimidated. "Well I didn't expect that. You've become quite powerful. Maybe I should kill your twin. Either way I will 'punish' you as I did before." He took a couple of steps forward and boldly reached out and caressed her cheek, "And if you really wanted to kill me you would have done so already for that."

It was true. Angela would have killed him just for touching her but she didn't. She wanted to but not if there was a risk to Sam. He had already been wounded deeply by the fact that Lucifer had tricked him, literally built him up with hope and then crushed him and now they were in the Cage. She could feel Sam's pain, confusion and fear and it pissed her off. Instead she grabbed Lucifer's offending hand and twisted it to the point where there was bone cracking and she flung him away. "I want to kill you but I won't. I won't be that creature."

Lucifer rubbed his wrist, "It's inevitable sweetie. Of you want to get out of here like you did when you escaped hell; if you want to attempt to fight Darkness on your own terms… You really need to stop being the goody two shoes."

"Not gonna happen," Sam voiced.

"Oh it will, Sam," Lucifer said with an almost sad look. "Cause in case you haven't noticed by now, one can't live without the other. Darkness killed you and then this… You get the picture."

Sam narrowed his eyes. Despite the fact that he had been tricked and was now trapped in the place of his nightmares… "It's not going to happen. Not this time."

Lucifer sighed and made a gesture to allow one of his meat hooks to have fun but it was deftly blocked and it slammed into the Cage bars making a resounding clang. He looked at Angela who was merely looking at him, her powers making a sort of orb around her. "You don't know when to quit do you?"

Angela didn't say anything but glared at the fallen angel. She felt Sam inch closer beside her and felt his presence. It was a calming influence and she felt her powers become more controlled. It was like that calm stormy center. It was deadly but very controlled and one too many things out there learned the hard way what happened if they fucked with it.

Sam had instinctively moved towards her. He always could sense when things were going to get out of control. Now that he had her back he was noticing how much more sensitive she was to everything. He wanted to help and keep her safe though it seemed to be the other way around at times but she said he helped her. He would be there for her if nothing else. She was always there for him and it was her strength that gave him courage.

Lucifer watched as Sam eased closer. He noticed the change overcome Angela. He still felt her power but it was different. Like it was stronger. He had never seen this before, not even when this whole thing started. This was different and it made him nervous but he was also curious to see how this round would play out. This was going to be fun. "Then prepare to enjoy this sister."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Angie are stuck in the Cage and learn some startling revelations from Lucifer. Tag to O Brother Where Are Thou.


End file.
